Cancer Zodiarts
The Cancer Zodiarts. real name Natsuji Kijima, is a secondary antagonist of the Japanese television series, Kamen Rider Fourze. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ryuko Matoi vs. Natsuji Kijima (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Genos (One Punch Man) History Originally president of Amanogawa High's rakugo club, Natsuji Kijima appears to be a very jovial person who loves making puns on the fly in a narrative-fashion. But he is actually a deceptive and arrogant jerk with no empathy for others, having used his fan to whack students who practice martial arts for kicks until it was taken from him by the new 2-B homeroom teacher Ms. Haruka Utsugi. By chance, Natsuji got his hands on an abandoned Zodiarts Switch and used its power as the Pegasus Zodiarts to ruin Utsugi for both revenge and fun. Though the Kamen Rider Club learned the truth of Natsuji, they were too late to stop his transition into the seventh Horoscope member Cancer. Since then, as the Cancer Zodiarts, Natsuji made it his goal to give the Kamen Rider Club grief with his constant antics. Death Battle Info As the Cancer Zodiarts, a Horoscopes-type Zodiarts that can harness cosmic energy and contain it in his body, Nasuji transcended his humanity with his Zodiarts body able to endure the dangerous side-effects of transwarp exposure. His Zodiarts form is encased in a hard and spiky carapace that can tank an electromagnetic cannon, though it could not last long against fire-based attacks. The Cancer Zodiarts armed with a sharp and heavy pincer on his left forearm that can cut through anything, spray foam from his mouth to catch his opponent off catch or cover his tracks. His most dangerous move is that he extract a person's bioenergy in the form of a ring that he absorbs by simply cutting it. This causes the Cancer Zodiarts's victim to fall into a coma until someone manages to make him laugh, using it as his method of selecting ideal people to take under his wing as fledging Zodiarts. In his Supernova state, Cancer Nova is encased in a coconut-crab-like exoskeleton which is harder than a solid steel wall and more impregnable than his usual form's caraspace. Due to the mass quantity of Cosmic Energy inside his body, he essentially made himself a living detonation device whose death could result in a city-wide explosion if not contained. Feats * As a practioneer of rakugo, the Cancer Zodiarts is a master of wordplay and doublespeak. * Only Zodiarts member besides Gamou to obtain Supernova Form on his own. * Hosted the Horoscopes Ogiri gameshow segment. Faults * His claw can be disabled if caught in a net. * Can be harmed with prolonged exposure to fire. * Overconfident in his skill and lacking discretion. * Made enemies out of both Ryusei Sakuta and his fellow Horoscopes member Hayami, both of whom played a role in his ultimate defeat. Gallery Super-Hero-Generation-Arte-024.jpg|Cancer Zodiarts in Super Hero Generation Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains